Radially
|image = None Yet |names = Radically, Lava Raptor, Bird Wyvern Agnaktor |titles = Lava Coated Raptor |species = Bird Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |size = Large |habitats = Scarlet Field |relations = None |elements = |ailments = |move = Spin Decoat |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Radially are Bird Wyverns that can cover themselves with magma lava. Appearance The Radially have a Dog Bird Wyvern type body shape but has some unique differences. One big difference is its base size is beyond that of the Great Baggi's being the size of a Royal Ludroth in total size. Radially have scales that are blends of red, orange and dark grey so they can blend into the granite ground of the Volcano region. They have very strong scales so they can resist the burning effect of lava, they have narrow snouts and have a sail on their backs to help them regulate their body temperature. A fin like sail is also present on their tail ends. Their eyes also are crystal like, as naturally formed eyes wouldn't survive such temperatures of lava without unmentionable damage. When coated in lava their features become unrecognisable as if they had been created almost entirely of lava thus making its whole body red, orange, and yellow. Behaviour Like one would expect from a volcanic based monster they have a natural aggressiveness and will attack those it sees as a danger head on. It prefers to be more evasive when not covered in its lava coating and once coated will become more brute like and slower. Habitat Currently the only place Radially have been found is at the Scarlet Field where it was discovered. Introduction Red Lava: Area 3: Scarlet Field: Radially Blazing Good beginnings for hunts are never a possibility for the first time encounter hunter, as he/she cannot even find the monster. As he/she continues walking through the infinite redness of this land he/she comes across the area that has a lava pool in its center. As the hunter walks to gaze into it a quick breaking of the lava happens along the river, which the hunter fails to take notice. The pool bubbles for a second and a thing bursts from it onto the ground, missing the hunter by an inch. The thing appears to be made entirely of lava, with only a outline of a Raptorial Bird Wyvern to show its a monster. It seems to move backwards for something, then it quickly jumps upwards and lands on its back aimed at the hunter, spreading its lava around it. This reveals the monsters true form, a red coloured Raptorial Bird Wyvern with a long tail with two sails on its body, the Radially. The wyvern quickly lashes its tail and cuts the ground to send earth by its side and looks at the hunter. Radially then dashes at the hunter and misses to get in a bite and then a spit of fire. The monster is fast and nearly cuts the hunters head off with its tail, which would have happened if the hunter wasn't already predicting its movements. Since he/she didn't run away the Radially scratches its claws and emits a roar at the hunter to signal the beginning of the fight. Mount Radially has a surprisingly unique mount animation. It will jump and flail in the air for a few seconds instead of the standard raptor Bird Wyvern one. Rage and Tired States *'''Enraged: Fire from mouth, eyes glow and body colour becomes brighter. *'Tired': Drools from mouth, fails certain attacks and sail droops. Attacks *'Roar': Unlike the others of its kind the Radially can preform a roar in the style of the Great's yell when they become enraged or notice a hunter. This requires Earplugs to block. *'Wide Jumps Of The Radially': To easily position itself more the Radially makes wide reaching jumps to the side and they can arc in direction. These jumps can actually damage the hunter if the Radially directly hits him/her. *'Bite': A lightning fast bite in front of it. Only used when hunters are right at its face and only does very minor damage. *'Lunging Bite': Takes a few steps forward and bites. *'Turning Bite': Swiftly turns around and bites. *'Running Bite': Radially begins running at a hunter and bites him/her. *'Tail Swing': Hisses, then swings its tail and body around to hit a hunter. *'Bite And Tail Hit': Radially does a wide bite then whips its tail in front of its face by its left or right side. *'Claw Swipes': Does a double strike with its claws like Great Maccao but with wider reach. *'Sail Spin': Radially leans to one of its sides and spins on its back sail for a second. *'Double Tail Lash': Radially begins running forward and slows down two times to strike with its tail at its left then right. *'Tail Earth Cut': With a twirl of its body it drags its tail through the ground and flings pieces of earth at hunters. This will inflict the status known as Earthblight. *'Carve Up A Rock': Does a circular swipe with both claws at the ground and rips out a rock from the cut earth. It then jumps and throws it at hunters to inflict either Fireblight on hot surfaces or Earthblight on grass or non hot ground. *'Fire Spit': Spits a ball of fire in the style of a Iodrome. *'Jump Kick': Radially jumps forwards like the Dromes do for a pin, but as its about to end it will quickly accelerate and kick forward and land. *'Tail Backflip': It will raise its tail way up high and then fling itself forward with a jump which upswings hunters hit by it. *'Behind Covering Tail Strike': Radially will look behind itself and fling its tail upwards to get hunters away from it. *'Claw Pin': When hungry the Radially will gurgle in its mouth and spring at a hunter and slam its claws down on him/her. If this connects successfully the hunter will be pinned under the claws and Radially will begin to eat. Should the Pin not be broken it will use a Tail Swing to knock him/her away once done. *'Coating The Lava': When on a hot surface near lava and it hasn't been in Lava Coated Mode for awhile the Radially will do a fast version of its Sail Spin on the spot and then jump up, spit a fire ball the the carved ground and then burrow into it like a drill. It will emerge from the lava nearest to where it dug with a leap, now entirely covered with lava. (Enraged Only) *'Tackle': Does a side tackle like a Great Jaggi. *'Spinning Tackle': The Radially hisses at a hunter, hops backwards and springs back. It then suddenly makes a powerful jump forwards and begins spinning around like a drill while still aiming at a hunter and plows right into him/her for large damage. After doing this it'll land and slide around to face behind the hunters. *'Tail Slash': Radially raises its tail up high and makes an arc-ward jump at hunters and delivers a single strong swipe of its tail with the sail on it being the main force. *'Dashing Bites': Growling, the Radially will begin dashing while biting widely at its sides while still running and also swinging its tail. *'Double Backflip': Immediately upon completing one backflip it'll turn and do another that travels further. *'Double Jump Kick': Now it will do its Jump Kick attack twice. *'Sliding Tail Strike': The Radially will throw itself forward and begin sliding by the hunters side. Once it reaches the hunter it will do a flash fast spin and use that speed into the tails strength and strike at a deadly angle. (In Lava Coating Only) *'Magma Ball': With it having both earth and fire now its fire spit turns into this. This will create a pool of lava on the ground that remains for a few seconds if it misses a target. This attack can inflict the status known as Magmablight. *'Fire On Everything!': In this mode every single one of its melee attacks inflict fire damage. *'Claw Barrage': Unable to quickly move properly in this state it gains this attack. Radially snarls at a hunter and repeatedly swipes its claws at him/her. *'Strong Tail Strike': Does a tail swipe in the style of a Duramboros but faster. *'Heat The Ground': When Radially does its Sail Spin in this mode then ground it spun on glows red and stepping on it causes heat damage. *'Magma Rock': The rock it throws in its Carve Up A Rock move now inflicts Magmablight in this mode. *'Slam': Flails and does a bod slam forward, which flings out three magma globs out from its body. *'Tail Projectiles': Radially snarls and shakes its tail, loosening some of its lava on it. With a swing of its tail three magma globs are flung off it at hunters. *'Decoat': The Radially yells in the air and does a quick spin around and fling eight globs of magma around itself and return to its normal state. This can be triggered without this move with enough of the Slam and Tail Projectile attacks. (Enraged Only) *'Small Flamethrower': The Radially snaps its jaws quickly and breathes a flamethrower to the left and right multiple times. *'Jumping Tail Projectile': Radially hops backwards and frontflips, flinging a large magma glob forward. *'Spin Decoat': Radially shakes its body and moves backwards and also snarls at a hunter before getting ready to pounce. It will appear to be pouncing at the start until the Radially begins spinning midair. With a large smash the Radially crashes on its back and makes an explosion of magma around itself, decoating it in the process. After getting up it taunts. (High Rank Onwards) *'No Taunt After Spinning Tackle': From here on its Spinning Tackle attack is done without a taunt afterwards. *'Non Raged Spinning Tackle': Self explanatory, it can do the attack out of rage now. *'Twirling Tail Swing': Radially will turn to its side and make a quick hiss before launching itself into the air with a tornado shaped tail swing and does it very quickly two more times before landing back down. *'Ground Bite': The mouth is burrowed into the ground as Radially makes a move forward and unearths it to make an uppercut bite that inflicts Earthblight. *'Circular Bite And Tail Sweep': The Radially will move forward and make a wide bite then do a tail sweep in the radius of that bite to make a full circle covered. *'Back Kick': Looks behind itself then kicks backwards and upswings its tail. (Enraged Only) *'Double Fire Spit': Now once enraged it will do the fire spit move two times in a row. It can change targets with this. *'Running Bite To Tail Swing': As soon as it does the bite Radially will use the tail swing as a combo. (In Lava Coating Only) *'Hop And Tail Smash': In a move similar to the Hellblade Glavenus it will hop to its side and bring its tail down on hunters. This attack also launches two magma globs. *'Non Raged Flamethrower': Self explanatory. *'Magma Glob Tail Sweep': The Radially sweeps its tail left and right, sending a glob of magma with both. *'Burning Claw': Pulls its claw back, heating it up with its mouth, then swipes in front of it in a wide arc. Will leave the ground scorched in front of it. (Enraged Only) *'Burning Chained Claw Swipes': Performs several Burning Claw Swipes while chasing a target. Faster, but doesn't have as much range. Performed six times. Will leave the ground scorched as it swipes. *'Wider Flamethrower': Radially will either walk backwards or forwards and take a deep breath. It then uses its flamethrower attack, now with double the range. *'Magma Blastfire': Radially widely shakes its head and fires a large Magma Ball at the ground. This one will create a burst of magma and a fire geyser where it struck that lasts for four seconds. (G Rank Only) *'Jumping Fire Spit': It will jump up and fire a fire spit downwards like the Great Baggi. *'Fire Bite': Done mostly when hunters are near its mouth. Instead of firing the fire spit it'll keep it in its jaws and make a wide bite with it to make it burst in the bites direction. *'Running Circular Bite And Tail Sweep': Radially will begin the starting animation for its Running Bite but closer inspection will bring the truth that it also gets its tail ready. As soon as it nears a hunter it will do the two part attack with greater speed and reach. *'Triple Spin': Taking a few steps back it curls its head and tail and enters into a bite and tail swing combo like Deviljho's three times in succession. *'Planned Bites': With a step backwards it raises its head and bites across in front of it and does it with its other side, taking a leap forward in between. *'Double Spinning Tackle': An followup attack done uncommonly out of rage but nearly all the time done enraged. The Radially after doing its first Spinning Tackle will begin running at the hunters again at greater speed and pounce upwards, re-beginning its spinning. It'll end up attacking again this time with better precision and speed. *'Spinning Tackle To Coating The Lava': If the Radially's Spinning Tackle leads it to lava in this rank it will immediately burrow into it instead of just landing normally and emerge in its Lava Coated State. (Enraged Only) *'Planned Bites Finisher': To finish off the attack when enraged it jumps up and spits a large fire spit while doing its backflip in the middle of it, splitting it into three individual ones then landing. *'Flamethrower Out Of Lava Coating': It will do the start up animation it does when using its Wider Flamethrower attack and then breathe a flamethrower thats range is the same as the Short Flamethrower. *'Jumping Fire Spit Back Flip Combo': When enraged it can combo both of these attacks together. As soon as it lands, it'll land where the fire spit and instantly use its Backflip attack. *'Triple Fire Spit': Now it can do its fire spit three times in a row. *'Triple Fire Spit Into Spinning Tackle': It will shake its head briefly then begin its triple fire spit attack. As soon as it reaches the third one it'll back up and fire it directly into the air spinning which makes the third fire spit land in a random place. After doing that it'll shake itself and jump and spin, beginning the Spinning Tackle. (In Lava Coating Only) *'Tackle Globs': Now when it uses its tackle attack it will send three magma globs from its body. *'Always Wider': The Small Flamethrower becomes the Wider Flamethrower in this rank, meaning it doesn't have to have a preparation for it anymore. *'Large Flamethrower': Radially will hold a Magma Blastfire in its mouth and do the startup for the Wider Flamethrower attack. A flash is seen from the built up heat as Radially takes aim. The Radially is moved backwards as the force of the Flamethrower pushes it, the length of it being the same size as a Teostra's. It can only move this attack forwards. *'Spinning Flamethrower': Radially brings its tail to its face and curls up and remains motionless for two seconds as a fire builds in its mouth. Without warning it spins around repeatedly breathing its flamethrower and slides to a halt. *'Jump And Spin Claw Swipe': The Radially will jump up and bring down its claws on the ground. As it uses its tail to spin in-air it continues to use its claws to slash the ground and scorch it in the process before landing back down. If hunters aren't careful the tail can also hit them. (Enraged Only) *'Jump And Spin Claw Swipe Burst': When enraged, when it lands after the main attack it will create a burst of flame from the greater heat around it. Along with that four magma globs are flung from its body as well. *'Fire Upon The Tail': Another way to decoat of lava. Radially will yell and create a glow that travels throughout its whole body to its tail. It will keep it raised up for two seconds as a great fire appears on it. Then, it does a jump like a Glavenus and slams its tail hard into the ground. This causes a large explosion of magma where it hits and it shows that all the magma on Radially all flowed into its tail when it was about to do the tail slam, as there is no magma on Radially after this attack. *'Magma Rock Bombardment': Arguably Radially's most dangerous attack. Radially will pause for a second and perform its taunt before jumping up and beginning cutting a circle in the ground with its Spinning Tackle. The ground will begin to burn as Radially then drills into the ground beside the cut ground and emerges from below it. A huge chunk of earth is launched up from its unearthing which Radially decides to use. Radially shoots a Magma Blastfire into the chunk, making it burst into flaming pieces. However it isn't done with it yet. The Radially puts its tail to use and it spins midair to send the pieces at hunters and then dives downwards and hits the ground at such speed and force an explosion is created around it and destroys its magma coating to be part of the blast. The pieces of rock and the dive explosion cause huge damage and being targeted by the rock pieces can easily cause a hunter to faint from the bombardment. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Breaks *Face Scarred *Sail Damaged *Claws Broken *Tail Wounded **Tail End Severed Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Radially's frenzy state makes its speed change randomly like other Bird Wyverns. Radially is big enough to be in the Hyper Status which grants it speed boosts to certain attacks. Radially also can overcome The Frenzy and become Apex. Now when it flings lava, their impact will spread a shockwave of frenzy mist. Trivia *'Magmablight' is a combination status of Fireblight and Earthblight. It also has the unique effect of immobilising a hunter in stone if they roll or jump into a watery surface. *Radially was actually a monster created over at OldFanon: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Radially . As seen there only the base concept was created and nothing else. Some changes were made, such as removing the relatives and making it an individual species. **Chaoarren previously on OldFanon went on a render creating spree, inserting renders made of the monsters no matter what, which resulted in an abomination tier picture created for the Radially page. When creating a monster list for this fanon he decided to recreate the Radially page here, taking some inspiration from that render to be a good thing rather than a bad thing. *Its battle style was designed to be a mixture of that of Raptorial/Dog Bird Wyvern's and Mizutsune. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation